j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockabilly
Rockabilly is a Japanese fashion modeled after the American fashion style of the same name. It imported to Japan in the 1950s, around the time of its creation in America, and remains an active style to this day. The fashion is primarily recognized for its Elvis-like style for men, and it's poodle skirt style for women. It is also known for its culture of mass dance parties in the streets, dancing to Rockabilly music. Rockabilly is considered to be a part of the larger, Ametora movement. History The Rockabilly culture in Japan emerged in the 1950s, mimicking the styles, music, and dance trends of the American subculture of the same name. The style imported these trends, with those who wore the style often imitating American movies and TV from the time period exactly, down to their movements and how they brushed their hair. 1950s dance styles were always a central part of the style, however, it wasn't until 1982-1983 that these dance parties hosted by those who wore the style became more popular, as they took to dancing in the street, similar to takenokozoku. The Rockabilly subculture in Japan is still active to this day, with dance groups still performing in areas of Tokyo and other cities. Style Basics Rockabilly fashion draws extensively from American rockabilly fashion. As such, it is similar in many ways. However, it does have some distinct aspects that set it apart from its American counterpart Men's Rockabilly Style Men's fashion in Japanese rockabilly is much less varied than American styles. The main style is primarily black clothing, meaning black t-shirts, often printed with the logo of the dance group, black or very dark blue jeans, and black leather shoes. Black leather jackets, similar to greaser jackets, are also popular. Occasionally, men may swap out black t-shirts for white, or add in a red jacket instead of black, but the majority of outfits remain fairly similar. Women's Rockabilly Style Women's rockabilly fashion in Japan is much more similar to its American counterpart. The stereotypical poodle skirts and other circle skirts in various patterns, such as polka dots, are common. Blouses with cardigans and 1950s style dresses are also worn, in a variety of colors and styles. Women may also choose to wear a style similar to men's rockabilly, wearing dark clothing, dark-colored pants, and black leather jackets. However, this variant seems to be less common. Hairstyles For men, the huge pompadour hairstyle, similar to an exaggerated Elvis hairdo, is popular, as well as greased back hair. Generally, hair is kept natural and not died. For women, ponytails and victory roll hairstyles are popular, along with any other 1950s-esque hairdo. Natural colors are popular, although blond and light brown colors are sometimes seen. The Biggest Difference Where Japanese rockabilly differs from American rockabilly the most is that the style has not modernized as much. American styles have changed and grown with the trends while still remaining close to the source material. For instance, some newer outfits can be sexier than a traditional 1950s coordinate, with shorter hemlines for women and lower collars. In contrast, Japanese rockabilly still holds more true to the original look as it would have been during the actual 1950s period. Although, it definitely has become more stylized based on the Japanese interpretation of what that ideal look should be, and adopting the aspects of certain outfit types that they like best. Brands & Shops There are no specific brands associated with Japanese rockabilly style, however, any rockabilly brand, Asian or American, would qualify as the style, as long as it seeks to semi-accurately portray the style as it existed in the 1950s. Gallery japanese_rockabilly_17.jpg japan-rockabilly-scene.jpg rocka-930x578.jpg 7722135900_0d9d098366_k-930x1395.jpg 5223673303_f5de3acbf8_b-930x620.jpg 5112393888_c241a8cd05_b.jpg 3631000035_7015e14c8f_b-930x697.jpg 2478164668_3936ba814d_o.jpg External Links * q-taro (wayback machine) - Takenokozoku photos * Academia - "Rokabiri," Student Radicalism and the Japanization of American Pop Culture, 1955-60 * Japan Powered - Rockabilly in Japan, Baby * CBS News - Tokyo's rockabilly scene * Messy Nessy - The Tokyo Subculture of 1950s Rockabilly Gang * Youtube user pkdr2003 - Rockabilly Club dancing in Tokyo * Peter Bjorn and John - Nothing to Worry About (Music Video) Category:1950s Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1900s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Active Style